Lavasturm
Lavastorm is a land of unrelenting volcanic activity. One look upon this island and one can clearly see it is a hellish environment that a weary soul could never hope to survive in. The heat in the air of Lavastorm is nearly unbearable, and the torrid coastal waters boil menacingly. Ash and magma billow from unpredictable vents, spewing darkness and fear from the very depths of the earth. For anything to survive in this harsh environment is astonishing, which speaks of the potential threat and power of Lavastorm's indigenous creatures. Lore This violent island was scene to great magical battles, so they say. It is said that this was the site of a great battle between drakota and fire giants. The drakota, as it is told, sought entrance to Nagafen's lair to destroy him. It was on these magmatic steppes that a legendary dark elf sorceress known as Najena made a pact with Nagafen and the fire giants. She employed the help of the titanic elven golem, Magolemus, to help repel the drakota from Lavastorm. The horns of battle are silent now, but the remnants of this conflict and citadels lost to the ages hide somewhere within the dark clefts of this brutal territory. :''- from Professor Cogglesworth's Tour of Norrath: Part 2'' Geography The island of Lavastorm is comprised of a series of small volcanoes surrounding the greatest volcano on the face of Norrath; Mount Solusek. The land is like a great spiral staircase leading to Mount Solusek at its core. Steep volcanic mountains and sweltering rivers of lava form a natural barrier to the steppes of this spiraling staircase. Travel Mount stations A harnessed lava spirit can take you from any station in each circuit to any other station within the same circuit. You do not need to have visited a mount station before to use the spirits. * Southern Circuit: ** Najena's Valley ** Goblet of Ro ** Temple of Solusek Ro * Northern Circuit: ** Dragon's Breath Tunnel ** Western Pass ** Solusek Valley Teleportation disks Teleportation disks at the following locations must be stepped on first to unlock them. Once unlocked, they are a faster means of travel than the lava spirits. * Shrine of Thunder (The building on the docks) * Temple of Solusek Ro (Between stepping stones and temple entrance) * Solusek's Valley (other side of the temple) * Solusek's Eye Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Soluseks Auge | 45-52 | Group | Shared Dungeon | 2 hours |- | Maiden's Gulch | 45-50 | Group | Instance | 15 min |- | Vault of Flames | 45-50 | Group | Instance | 15 min |- | The Deep Forge | 50-80 (scales) | Group | Instance | 90 min |- | Najena's Hollow Tower | 50-80 (scales) | Group | Instance | 90 min |} Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Typical Duration ! Lockout (on Success) |- | Commune of K'Dal | 50-55 | 4 Groups | 2 hours | 5 days 20 hours |- | Ward of Elements | 80 | 2 Groups | 2 hours | 4 days 20 hours |- | Munzok's Material Bastion | 80 | 4 Groups | 2 hours | 4 days 20 hours |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | South (across the Cauldron Sea) | via Mariner Bell at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Only revive point in this zone |} Quests Lavastorm has quest lines for both levels 45-55, and also for levels 77-80. See the Lavasturm Questreihe. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Immerfrost | 40-50 | Zerschmetterte Lande | |- | Treibsande | 45-55 | Desert of Flames | |- | Moore von Ykesha | 75-80 | Rediscovered Lands | |- | Jarsath-Einöden | 75-80 | Kunark | |}